Unicorns?
by surprisedreader
Summary: Alfred asks Francis why Arthur hates him so much. Francis tells him it must be because of the unicorns. Confused by the answer Alfred decides its up to him to find out what exactly happened. USFR FRUK USUK
1. Why does he hate you?

"Francis?"

"Oui, mon petit puce?" Francis replied drowsily his hand slowly playing through Alfred's hair as they dozed in the afternoon sun.

"First off I am not a little flea." Francis chuckled and muttered a soft 'Je m'excusez' before Alfred rolled over onto his stomach and crossing his arms over the Frenchman's chest ,while laying his head down to look at the other man. "Why does Arthur hate you?"

"We have gone to war often ,cher you know this." Francis replied with a soft sigh crossing his own arms behind his head to better look at the man lying on his chest.

Alfred scowled and Francis smiled at the childish facial expression before the younger nation pressed further. "I know that Francis, Arthur has been to war with tons of people though. Tons! And he doesn't hate them nearly as much as he hates you."

"I helped you leave him." The Frenchman said with a shrug and yawn. Really, it was far too soon after sex to be talking about such disheartening things.

"So did Antonio, Holland, Gilbert and Feliks." That hung in the air between them a moment before Francis sighed heavily.

"If I tell you Amérique will you let it go?" He asked closing his eyes and running a hand over his face as he yawned again.

"Oui." Alfred replied giving Francis a Hollywood worthy smile making the other peek his eyes open and chuckle again before he caressed the side of the younger man's face with the back of his knuckles.

"It probably has something to do with the unicorns."


	2. Why do you hate him?

When Francis refused to say any more on the topic of Arthur's hate and unicorns Alfred resolved himself to find out from the source. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland himself.

Alfred waited weeks to ask. He knew he couldn't just come up and say. "What does Francis mean you hate him because of something to do with unicorns?" Oh hell no. That would go over about as well as kicking a puppy at a PETA convention. He surely wouldn't survive the event that was for sure. So he laid in wait. He watched the two of them, Francis and Arthur, interact with one another. They bickered and fought and hated, as always. Made out and fucked and fell out of closets, as was normal. But nothing lead Alfred any closer as to what Francis meant by the Unicorn comment.

It wasn't until weeks later that Alfred found his chance to get his answers. It was after a world council meeting and Arthur was leaving the room rubbing his head in that way that meant he was headed to get a drink a little stiffer the his lovely tea. An arm around the waist and an award winning smile and Alfred convinced the Brit to let him tag along.

Waiting until they were a solid drink in and starting on their second America decided to try and finally press the matter. "Arthur?" He asked purring the name like it was pure sex as he leaned in closer and placed a hand on his upper thigh. "Can I ask you something?"

The brit wasn't faze. He rolled his eyes and sighed as if put out by Alfred's display. "Bloody hell Alfred. If you wanted to snog you could have just come out and said so. I don't need all the hullabaloo from you."

"Well no it's not that!" Alfred said quickly and Arthur raised a thick eyebrow at him as he sipped his gin. "Well ya it kinda is, you know I always want your body." He said with a grin making Arthur roll his eyes again and mutter that the American was spending too much time with France. "Actually it's about Francis."

That shut the Englishman up and made him scowl heavily. "What about the bastard?"

"Well-" Alfred started nuzzling Arthurs neck trying to distract him a little to lighten the blow of the question. He knew how uptght Arthur could be when it came to questions about Francis. "He and I were talking-"

"Fucking you mean?"

"Post-sex talking actually." Alfred pressed on unaffected though speaking quickly knowing if he didn't get it all out Arthur would leave before he was through. "and I asked him why you hated him so much and he said it had something to do with Unicorns?" Arthurs whole body went so extremely rigid that Alfred pulled back to look at him. "Arthur? Are you alright?"

"I have to go." Arthur stood pushing Alfred's hands away and fled from the bar before the American could say another word. But there was no denying the pure aguish Alfred saw on his face. Not the sappy why did you leave me drunken tears he normally got but pure raw pain. Something was going on here and he was going to find out what.

Review?


	3. Just tell me damn it!

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Alfred had talked to Arthur in the bar and the man was avoiding him like the plague ever since. Alfred sighed heavily, rolled over to his stomach and bit at Francis shoulder in retribution for answering his question in such an evasive manner. "Mon Dieu Alfred. Do you wish to bruise my beautiful skin you boar." The Frenchman asked shoving a little at Alfred who snorted at him and curled closer.

"You didn't seem to mind me marking your beautiful skin twenty minutes ago." Alfred replied looking at the slight imprints from his teeth left on the others skin.

Francis chuckled and looked down at the blue eyed Nation of Freedom. "What has you looking quite so pensif mon cher?" (Thoughtful my dear?) He asked running a hand down to the small of the others back and rubbing gently. "You should not frown so hard you will get wrinkles."

"I asked Arthur about the unicorns." Alfred replied slipping his glasses back onto his face to look properly at the Frenchman.

The older male flinched and that before sighing heavily. "I thought you must have done something seeing as Arthur has hardly spoken a word to either you or I in some time."

"Can't you just tell me about it Francis?" Alfred whined batting his baby blues in hopes of making the other cave.

"Non, It is not my story to tell Alfred. I will not tell you again." Francis snapped sitting up and distancing himself from the other male surprising him.

"Fine, bastard." Alfred snapped back pushing himself to his feet to jerk on his pants. "I just want to help."

"You always just want to help Amérique." Francis replied a frown fixed firmly on his face as he too forced himself back into his clothing with harsh jerking movements.

"What the hell does that mean?" The blond snapped whipping around to face the older nation.

"It means mon petit idiot, that something's should be left alone. That you and all your Héros complexe can't fix everything! You cannot give Arthur back what he lost."

Alfred froze at that and so did Fricis though his glare didn't lighten any. "Fine then whatever." Alfred muttered grabbing his bomber jacket of the floor and leaving the room.


	4. Don't tell me that damn it!

Of all people it was Norway who helped Alfred fit all of the pieces of the unicorn puzzle together in his hero-clogged brain. He hadn't gone out seeking the quiet individual much less asked for his help; it was all happenstance that the Norwegian was walking out of the elevator the same time Alfred was walking in. Both headed separate directions while they waited for the Arctic council meeting to get on its way. Alfred had run right into the smaller man not paying attention as he often times found himself doing. "Oh I'm sorry!" He said quickly a hand shooting out to catch the other male to steady him.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment Lukas staring at the spot Alfred was holding him with an creepy blank expression making Alfred wonder if the smaller nation was mad at him for the accident. Pulling his hand back Alfred watched as Lukas slowly reached his own hand up fixing the Nordic cross barrette in his hair before making eye contact.

Dull blue bore into sky blue and Alfred felt strangely out of place as Lukas titled his head to the side as if listening to someone next to him as he nodded slowly his free floating curl bobbing with the movement. How did it just float there? It wasn't even normal. And what was with that dot just hanging but it?

"It's alright America." He said suddenly drawing Alfred's eyes back to his own and away from that damn hair. With those simple words he brushed past the American intent to leave before his arm was grabbed causing him to stop.

"Hey you're weird like Arthur right?" The words fell from Alfred's mouth before he could think better of them.

"I don't-"

"I mean you talk to stuff that's not real, like him." Alfred pressed on. Hearing the elevator door dig in protest at being held open for so long as it tried to shut but he shoved it back.

"A matter of opinion I suppose." He muttered knowing he would get nowhere arguing with the alien obsessed man about the idea of things he couldn't see.

"Well maybe you could help me." Norway raised a thin brow at him but he paid it no mind refusing to let the other leave without getting his help. "Francis told me that Arthur hates him because of something to do with Unicorns. What's that all about?"

There was that look again. The same look he had seen on Arthurs face when he asked about the one horned horse. Grant it the look on Lukas's face was nowhere near as devastating looking as Arthurs had been, but it was still there. Pain, regret anguish. "It would make sense." The light haired man said softly glancing to his side again as if looking at something that wasn't there before looking back and stepping closer to Alfred. "Arthur was much closer to them then I was so he would have been devastated by the loss."

"What loss?" Alfred asked scowling.

"Of the Unicorns, tosk!" (fool) Norway replied back coolly.

"Ok let me try and get this straight. I know Arty is crazy and sees fairies and gnomes and crap but not unicorns apparently? Why? Can't he just imagine them there like everything else?" Lukas made a face like he wanted to protest Arthur's proclaimed craziness but stayed quiet. "What does Francis have to do with any of this?" Norway grit his teeth and may have been muttering some type of spell under his breathe as his aggravation with the American grew, but Alfred paid it no mind. "Well?" he demanded the elevator dinging again and he shoved the door with a little more force this time to keep it open.

"Alfred let us pretend a moment that you grew up with Arthur." Sarcasm thick in the heavily accented voice.

"I did grow up wi-"

"Well then he must have told you stories as a child yes?" The Norwegian asked doing his best to keep his calm. "Fairytales perhaps? Think very hard now what do you remember of the stories about unicorns? Whom do they visit."

"That's a stupid question they only visit virg…"

Dull Blue met wide sky blue. The Elevator doors bell rang out again as Norway gently eased his arm out of Alfred's grip and the metal doors finally closed.

Review?


	5. They're not real

"Did you rape him?" The words felt disgusting mouth. Barely contained rage bubbled below the surface of his skin and all he wanted to do was feel his knuckles cracking the bone of Francis's pretty face. He didn't want words. He didn't want to force the nasty accusing things from his mouth because every time he spoke them he was afraid he might vomit.

Francis looked up at him with wide eyes. The blue of his iris's almost swallowed up of the black pupil. His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Answer me damn it!" America yelled slamming his fist down on the table that was separating him from France, causing it to splinter under his hands. France jumped up out of his seat surprised. "Mon Dieu Alfred. Calm down!"

"I will not calm down!" Francis took a step back as Alfred started to come around to table towards him. He grabbed the front of blue uniform jerking the other man towards him. "Did you-"

"Alfred that is enough!" A voice cut through the room making both men still and look towards the door where Arthur stood. America felt his checks start to burn as his eyes looked over the room suddenly remembering all the other nations present. "I-"

"Do not open your bloody mouth." Arthur growled the words and Alfred felt a whimper forming in the back of his throat. "Germany, if I could borrow this room for a moment I promise to have these two back in their proper place before the start of our meeting."

Germany looked over at America and France before nodding briskly. "Very well. You have till the start of the meeting or I will be sending them both home." With that the German ushered everyone but the three blonds from the room and the door clicked shut.

"Let go of Francis Alfred." Arthur said slowly arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the both of them. "But-" "Now!" The Brit snapped and Alfred growled in the back of his throat before releasing the Frenchman who stumbled back. "What are you two on about now hum?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur…" Alfred said seriously drawing green eyes towards him. "Did Francis rape you? Is that why you hate him? And that made it so you couldn't see the unicorns anymore right?" Green eyes widened and filled with horror and this time the Englishman took a staggering step back and Francis sighed. "You should have left it alone Les Etats Unis." (United States)

Alfred turned back to the long haired blond and Francis turned towards him both looking pissed and ready to fight. "You shut your filthy rapist mouth you-"

"I DIDN'T-"

"He didn't rape me." Arthur said softly and the other two men fell quiet. "B-but then why-" "Oh belt up America, I made a choice!" Arthur snapped rubbing suspiciously at his eyes. "I needed to do what was right for my people even if it meant…losing the unicorns."

"But Arthur, they're not real!" Alfred insisted walking towards the other man only to have him be shoved back.

"What do you know you closed minded lout!" Tears were falling freely now and Arthur couldn't hid them no matter how fast he wiped at his face. "I SAW THEM. They were real to me! I don't need them to be real to you or to Francis or to anyone but me and after…" Green eyes looked over to France who refused to meet Arthurs gaze. "After Francis and I…" Arthur let out a chocked sobbing noise that made both France and America go tense. "They went away…I couldn't ever find them a-and I looked everywhere. I-I know the stories; I know they only come to the pure. B-but I thought they would stay with me forever."

America suddenly felt the size of an ant. He had just wanted to help. He had just wanted to take care of England, but all he had done was reduce the proud nation to a mess of tears.

"Mon Douce…" (My Sweet) Francis said gently walking towards him. "Can you ever forgive me for taking something so precious from you? It was not my intent."

"It's never your intent to hurt people Francis you just always do!" Arthur snapped at him, backing up into the closed door. "I know mon cher, I know…try not to be too mad at Alfred. The boy is thick as bag of bricks, but he just wished to help." Francis said with a wave of his hand.

"Fuck off Francis." Alfred snapped and Arthur lowered his head before speaking.

"Will you two just stop? You have done enough damage for one day." All three fell quiet but the tension in the room didn't ease. "We have wasted enough time for today. Let us get on with that bloody meeting so I can go home." Arthur said turning away and pulling the door open to motion to Germany to bring everyone back in.

As the other nations filed slowly back into the room giving the three blond nations weary looks Alfred and Francis gave each other their own look. There was only one way to fix this problem now.


	6. real enough for you?

"You know what we have to do now don't you?" Alfred said softly and heard Francis moan into the pillow next to him. "Don't give me that shit. This is your fault." He growled kicking at the nude mans leg.

Francis snorted turning his face sideways to speak. "Oh yes of course it is just MY fault mon petit imbécile. You and your butting in had nothing to do with it."

"Shut up. That's not the point, we have to fix it."

"Cher, I know what you are thinking but how in the world are we going to pull that off?" Francis asked pulling his arms under him so he could lean up a little and look at the American who was pulling off a living model of Le Penseur at the edge of his bed.

"I don't know…Look we will just have to lay the ground work and worry about our grand finale when we get there alright."

"You're a dunce. That's a terrible plan." Francis muttered.

"Shut it. It the best I've got alright now get up. We have a lot of work to do." Alfred said standing and stretching giving Francis a fantastic view of his semi hard morning wood.

"Why must we rush? Perhaps we should…relax. Maybe a new idea will…cum to us oui?" Francis asked wiggling his eyebrows. Alfred made a half snort half lauging noise and flashed his rougish smile before leaning onto the bed and crawling forward. "You have a sexy ass Francis. I would hate to have to beat it without being buried inside of you at the time." He said a hand coming down and playfully smacking Francis exposed bottom making the Frenchman yelp and curse in some colorful Louisiana French as Alfred laughed and got out of the bed to dress.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()_+

Arthur knew something was off the minute he walked into his office. He couldn't place his finger on what it was exactly was causing this odd feeling off unbalance in him. He had checked over his desk. Everything seemed in place. No one had seemed to have moved anything from it. It wasn't until he sat down in his chair that he realized what it was. A small unicorn was standing beside his computer. He reconized it as the one he used to keep on him in his younger years in his pocket. Forged of metal, the small beast was reared up on its hind legs its horn pointed majestically skyward its mane blowing in a false wind. Arthur reached a shaking hand forward but stopped. Taking a deep breath he looked away from the old trinket and booted up his PC.

Ten botched attempts to gain access to the mechanical data keeper had him cursing up a storm and about ready to shove the damn thing off his desk. He knew he hadn't changed the password and around the sixth try he knew someone was messing with him. Taking a shaking breath Arthur stood up from his desk and started to pace. He glanced back at the tiny figurine and licked his licks before stalking towards the computer and typing again

u n i c o r n

"Welcome Arthur." A female voice chimed from the computers speakers as it accepted the password and started to log on.

"Dear God." He breathed out falling back into his chair. As the background filled his screen with two beautiful pure white unicorns lay in the grass together staring back at him.

Arthur slowly got to his feet and grabbed his coat swiftly retreating from his workplace before nearly running to his car. He ripped the door open and practically threw himself into the safety of the vehicle. With shaking hands he shoved his key into the ignition only to still as something in his peripheral caught his attention as it swung back and forth from his rearview mirror. A little glass rocking horse unicorn dangled from the mirror. "Son of a bitch." He turned the key with overly vigorous jerk, his car rumbled to life and the band America filled his ears telling him about what he would see when the last eagle flys and the last lion roars. "Ah bloody hell!" Arthur screamed ejecting the CD and throwing it out his car window. Someone was fucking with him. And that meant someone was going to die. Two someone's if his intuition was right.

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

"Do you think he is gonna come?" Alfred asked looking up at the sky.

"I have no doubt he will Cher. All it will take is one phone call to either of our secretaries and they will tell him right where we are and he will be her faster than a jackrabbit on speed…" Francis kicked at the grass and looked back that the beast they had brought with them. "My only worry is what will happen to us when he gets here."

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

Arthur had never been so angry in his whole life. It had taken him only minutes to find out where they were hiding. But it had taken him hours and countless unicorn plushies, figurines, and posters to make his way there. Before he had managed to leave the parking lot his secretary had caught up with him and handed him a gigantic basket filled to the brim with unicorn stuffed animals and figurines of all shapes and sizes and colors. The bottom of the basket was filled with unicorn confetti and even the handle on the damn thing was 26 connected unicorns making a full arch. She said it had just been dropped off for him but there was no card or anything. No card was needed he was going to take this basket and beat them to death with it!

A stuffed unicorn was given to him at the train ticket counter. Another at the car rental. Three smaller ones from a gas station attendant when he had to stop and fill the tank. A figurine and a poster at the information center when he'd gotten lost. And then he'd nearly lost it when he had arrived at the equestrian center only to be given a pure white horse with the name Lady Amalthea to take out and find the men he was going to slaughter.

When he was close enough Arthur dropped down off his horse and stormed towards them red faced and furious. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" He yelled stalking towards them. Before Alfred could even answer Arthur swung at him cracking him right across the jaw, dropping him to the ground. Whipping around he faced Francis next. "You think it's funny!" He raged tears starting to build in his eyes making them burn. Francis held his hands up in surrender as the smaller man advanced on him. "Now mon cher-" "Don't you mon cher my you frog! Don't you dare! How dare you mock me! How dare you, you bastard!"

"We were just trying to help." Francis said with a sheepish smile sending Arthur over the edge. All gentlemanly ways forgotten he launched himself at the other blond taking them to the ground and pulling his fist back to brake his stupid perfect nose when something caught his eye. A fourth horse. A fourth horse off to the side he hadn't seen at first. It was all white and had a giant narwhale horn stuck to its forehead. The tears finally broke free and laughter bubbled from his mouth. "Y-You are both idiots." He laughed sitting up a little to lean his head back and laugh. "What were you going to try and convince me that was a real unicorn?"

He was laughing so hard his sides were hurting when Alfred rolled towards them pouting. "Oh come one Arti. Its not that bad is it? We thought it looked pretty good."

"Prety good?" Arthur crackled tears pouring down his face as he rolled into another fit of glee. "What did you do? Glue that horn on? Isn't that inhumane?"

"My cher…I haven't seen you so beautiful in quite a while. We were hoping that this would get you to forgive us…for being such fools." Francis said and Arthurs laughter died down though he chuckled once more when he looked at the poor fake unicorn with the horn glued to its head.

"Your both idiots you know." Arthur said rolling off Francis to lay in-between the two other countries. "But I think…if you make it worth my time coming all the way out here…I could forgive you."

!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+

Three apology rounds later while they all lay out sleeping Arthur awoke. He blinked his eyes tiredly trying to figure out what had brought him out of his slumber only suck in a sharp breath.

There standing before him was the singularly most beautiful beast he had ever seen. A unicorn. A real, live, pure as fresh snow, unicorn stood before him. "Uni…I thought I had lost you forever." He said, his voice nearly a whisper. The creature lowered its head and touched its horn to Arthurs forehead so that they could speak.

"Silly little Arthur. I have been waiting for you." She said her voice like silver bells in his mind.

"But Uni! I looked everywhere for you."Arthur insisted.

"I know child but I had to wait."

"Wait for what?" Arthur asked frowning.

"For you to forgive." She replied gently.

"Forgive? Forgive who? Francis?"

"In part Francis yes, but mostly child. I had to wait for you to forgive yourself." Her voice filled his mind to every corner to the point he felt lightheaded. That was all. He had only needed to forgive himself? "You held so much guilt Arthur that it was not I who left you but you who forced yourself to no long see. Once your forgave Francis and in turn yourself for your 'betrayal' to me you regained your sight."

Arthur closed his eyes and reached a hand forward to touch her. "I have missed you Uni. I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

She laughed gently. "It's alright child. But now you must sleep. I think your lovers will be coming to soon and want to play another round to show you how sorry they are."

"Will I see you again?" Arthur asked.

"Oh I'm sure of it. When the times are right and you need me most I will come to you as I always have. Sleep well little once and know that I am here when you need me."

Arthur didn't remember falling back to sleep but when he awoke again he was wrapped tightly in Francis's and Alfreds arms and he smiled. He could tell them what happened. That they helped him once again see his precious unicorns…or he could let them continue to owe him apology sex for the next century or so…Yes that seemed like a swell idea. It wasn't like they would believe him anyways so why not milk it for what it was worth. It would be a sin to waste an opportunity to have them both wrapped around his finger anyway. No need to pass up on great sex. Who said he couldn't have his cake and eat it too.

END

Review?

Side notes- The song playing in Arthurs car was the last unicorn by America. Listen to it it's amazing. And the name Lady Amalthea comes from the movie the last unicorn for those of you who haven't seen it.


End file.
